


Too Hot to Handle

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Sensation Play, Sub Sam Winchester, Subspace, Temperature Play, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Sam loved to feel things, and Gabriel wanted to play, so it was a win win situation.Kinktober day 3: Temperature play





	Too Hot to Handle

"This okay?" Gabriel asked as he ran the tip of his wing along the contours of Sam's ribs. The wing was just warm enough to register as warm on Sam's skin.

"Mmm," Sam hummed lazily.

Their little was lying naked on the bed with Gabriel kneeling between his thighs, and they were playing a game.

Or rather, Gabriel was playing a game and Sam was being perfectly obedient because he almost always was. Not that he had any reason not to be. While impact play was an absolute no go, sensation play had seemed feasible. Sam loved being touched, and he loved being warm. So Gabriel had really wanted to give this a go.

Gabriel ran the tip of his other wing along Sam's other side, raising the temperature by no more than a few degrees.

The wings of the archangels were an embodiment of their grace, and precision as fine as determining the temperature like this was one Gabriel's finely tuned skills.

It had to be, so many thousands of years hiding from the host. Not learning precision like this would have had him never using his grace again and that hadn't been part of the plan.

Neither had been getting his entire flock back with two delightful additions, but change could be so good.

Sam arched into Gabriel's touches so he raised the temperature again and brushed along Sam's inner thighs. The human purred, but didn't move again.

To say that Sam looked glorious in pretty ropes was an understatement. But they were not necessary for function because when told to stay still like this, he wouldn't move, except for the slight shifting he was allowed.

Gabriel raised the temperature again. It was warm enough to leave Sam's skin pink and warm as he dragged his wing across it, but not hot enough to burn.

Sam panted, and Gabriel knew that Sam couldn't handle the temperature rising any higher. So when he switched wings, he decreased the temperature significantly. This time, to what would be considered cool to the skin, but not too much a shock to his system as ice would have been.

Sam whined sharply, and Gabriel pulled the wing back unable to tell whether it was a good sound or a bad sound.

"Kiddo?" he question quietly. "What would you like?" Sam keened, instead of answering with words. Or moving. Gabriel angled both wings, the warm and the cold, above Sam. "Did you not want the cold wing? What do you want? You can touch," he added as an afterthought, since it seemed that Sam had slipped into subspace again and had gone nonverbal.

Which was part of why Sam was holding a drop signal.

Sam grabbed for the cold wing, which meant that the keening must have been a happy sound, and then tried to drape it over his entire body.

Gabriel lowered the temperature of the rest of his form to the cooler temperature of the wing tips, and gently pulled Sam into his arms, snuggling him close. "Is this what you wanted?" he whispered.

Sam nodded and rubbed his face against Gabriel's shoulder. He cooed happily.

"I love you, Kiddo. You're so sweet." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Comments and kuddos are greatly appreciated, and if you wanted to prompt something you wanted to see from this 'verse, my tumblr is sageclover61.tumblr.com.


End file.
